<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>like a peach by thanyante</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26130355">like a peach</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanyante/pseuds/thanyante'>thanyante</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>a golden wood [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works &amp; Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Dom/sub, Embarrassment, Face-Fucking, Frottage, Hand Feeding, Impact Play, Oral Fixation, Other, Pet Names, Tenderness, get railed by hot elf milfs in your area, mild exhibitionism/voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:22:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26130355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanyante/pseuds/thanyante</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Galadriel persuades her timid pet to attend what she calls “A gathering of others who understand that rarified pleasures are often the most delectable and who are interested in partaking in such delights amongst company.”</p><p>or:</p><p>shameless PWP where non-binary elf OC Mirima gets tied up, spanked, and face-fucked by everyone’s favorite finwean: the Lady of the Golden Wood</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Galadriel | Artanis/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>a golden wood [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>like a peach</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(Celeborn is also at the play party but doesn’t interact with Galadriel or Mirima beyond casual conversation)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mirima looked in the mirror, nervous. They had arrived in Lothlórien a few days ago for a much-anticipated trip to visit Galadriel. Osanwë was wonderful but it was no replacement for actually feeling their lover against them. After a few nights to themselves the two were due to attend an event together. </p><p>Or as Galadriel had described it in one of her last letters before the journey: “A gathering of others who understand that rarified pleasures are often the most delectable and who are interested in partaking in such delights amongst company.” </p><p>Mirima had agreed. They knew who would be attending and what to expect, but right now they weren’t sure if their heart was pounding in fear or anticipation. Especially since the Lady had sent a robe so finely woven it was nearly sheer and instructed them to wear their hair unbound and unbraided. Clearly the intent was to titillate, but Mirima was nervous to be so displayed. </p><p>Finally they gathered their courage and took their hair out of its clasp. They let the loose curls tumble down their back and shook them out, ignoring how their hands trembled. Between the loose hair and the robe they looked half-debauched already. Mirima bit their lip and considered how far it was to the outskirts of Lothlórien, then pulled on a hooded cloak before hurrying down the rope ladder from their flet. </p><p>Mirima knew how to walk without being seen and used all that skill as they made their way to the tree Galadriel told them about. As they approached they saw their Lady waiting at the base, staring knowingly into the exact shadow they thought had hidden them. </p><p>Sheepishly, they came forward and reached out to Galadriel. She pulled them close and pulled back the hood. Mirima watched Galadriel’s eyes darken and felt their cheeks flush. She pulled at one of the curls that fell into their face and cupped their face in her hand.</p><p>“Well done, little one,” she said. Mirima pressed their face further into their Lady’s hand and smiled. “No words tonight?”</p><p>Mirima swallowed, shook their head, and opened their mind. Galadriel smiled and returned the brush of thought, a cool presence at the edge of their thought. The faint connection would be there when the Lady needed to know how they fared. </p><p>The two climbed up to the flet. There were six elves there, some dressed normally but others dressed as scantily as Mirima was. One other elf was nearly nude—Mirima knew him and was surprised to see how different he looked with a leather collar around his neck wearing nothing but a loosely tied skirt. He knelt at another elf’s feet and Mirima felt a jolt of want at how alluring he looked positioned so submissively. Mirima wanted to look like that. </p><p>Galadriel looked at them, amused, and took their cloak.  They hadn’t discussed kneeling but Mirima’s urge to do so was undeniable. She acquiesced. “Very well, pet. Wait by Celeborn while I get us something to eat.” </p><p>Mirima walked to the low chaise where Celeborn lounged in a diaphanous tunic and indecently tailored leggings. “I suppose she’ll want me to sit up and share?” he asked playfully. They quirked an eyebrow in response and Celeborn sighed dramatically and straightened up to make room. When Mirima didn’t take the seat next to him, he gave them a questioning look. Mirima felt a blush rise to their cheeks, unable to speak or explain.</p><p>At that moment Galadriel returned. She had a plate of fruits, cheese, and bread and a cup of cool water. She took the seat next to Celeborn, greeting him with a kiss on the cheek.  She turned to Mirima and said, “Kneel down if you still want to, little one. Otherwise you can come sit between us. I’ll take care of you either way.”</p><p>Mirima fell to her knees with an ungainly thud and Celeborn laughed. “While I certainly understand the urge to kneel, I’ve never seen anyone do so quite that enthusiastically before,” he teased.</p><p>Their face burned and they hid by pressing against Galadriel’s dress, the beads cool against their forehead. The Lady chuckled and pet their hair, twisting a curl around her fingers. “Be nice, husband. My little pet has never played this game before.”</p><p>The feeling of kneeling for their Lady in front of others was overwhelming at first. Mirima felt choked on the heady knowledge that everyone there could see them, knew why they knelt and that they belonged to Galadriel. They took deep breaths, letting themself drift into the near meditative state that came with submitting to their Lady. </p><p>Galadriel let them rest there while she spoke with Celeborn and the others there. She lifted Mirima’s chin after a few minutes and smiled, taking in the blown pupils and parted lips. She offered Mirima a piece of bread, pressing against their lips and waiting for them to take it. They ate it, the dazed expression not clearing. Galadriel gave a light laugh and pushed on Mirima’s shoulders to shift them around to face the others, then pulled their head to rest against her leg. </p><p>She kept feeding her pet, offering different bites off her plate in turn. If any food remained on her fingers she waited for her pet to lick them clean. Gradually Galadriel realized Mirima hummed happily every time they were given bites of overripe peach, lapping and sucking at the juice left on her fingers with each bite. </p><p>Across the room an elf was keening softly as one partner toyed with their nipples, pinching and twisting while the other was busy between their legs, pumping glistening fingers in and out of their ass. </p><p>The kneeling elf Mirima knew had his face buried against his master’s pelvis, a heavy hand moving him up and down while his master watched the trio. </p><p>Celeborn stroked himself slowly while watching the display, whispering wry commentary in Galadriel’s ear. </p><p>The elf in the middle of their partners gave a loud cry and climaxed. They came down, panting as their partners soothed them. </p><p>It was time for Mirima to be the entertainment. Galadriel tugged on their hair. “Are you ready, little one?” </p><p>Mirima nodded. “Do you want to be here or on another flet?” Galadriel asked. </p><p>Mirima did not want to be as on display as the other elf but felt oddly reluctant at the thought of leaving entirely.</p><p>Celeborn stage whispered, “If you’re worried we’ll be bored, have no fear! We'll all still be able to hear you from here.” A few others laughed, and Mirima felt a blush rising again as they reached out to take their Lady’s hand. </p><p>Galadriel pulled them to their feet and led them to another flet. It had a bed and washstand, with several coils of hithlain rope laying innocuously on the sheets. Mirima brought Galadriel the rope without prompting. When they handed it over Galadriel fisted a hand in their hair and tilted their head up to meet her in a gentle kiss that contrasted with the firm grip in their hair. As she deepened the kiss, she untied the knot that held their robe closed and pushed it to the floor. She broke the kiss and gestured Mirima to the bed to lay down on their back. </p><p>As Galadriel disrobed and measured out rope, Mirima realized Celeborn was right. They could hear the others through the thin cover of leaves and branches between the flets and doubtlessly the others would be able to hear them. </p><p>Galadriel sat down on the bed and began to bind them. The Lady used the hithlain to cuff their right wrist to their right ankle with a few inches of slack between, then did the same with the left. Their back arched, the stretch a little uncomfortable with newness. Smiling, Galadriel put a pillow under their hips to help and placed her hands on their knees. They spread their legs further apart at the wordless request, whining softly when the Lady pulled out more hithlain and tied it to either side of the bedframe. She looped the soft and slender rope at their knees and pulled the lines taught, spreading their thighs as far as possible. Mirima gasped and tried to cant their hips towards the Lady where she knelt. </p><p>Galadriel admired the picture before her. Mirima was nearly immobile. The only motion they were capable of was a minute bucking towards her. Their eyes were already slightly glazed. She smiled at her willing prisoner, stroking up and down their inner thighs. </p><p>“There. All trussed for me. And how lovely you are, little one. I want you to be as loud as you like; don’t hold back your voice. I want it to ring through the trees so everyone hears how you cry for me.”</p><p>Mirima shifted their hips, a passing thought worrying them. They directed the thought to the Lady’s presence at the edge of their mind.</p><p>“Oh my dear-heart, no. They saw how well-behaved you were and know you are not being punished.” The Lady smiled and pinched at the skin over their ribs. “You have no need to worry, silly thing.”</p><p>She stroked one last time down Mirima’s legs, then sat back on her heels. “Well then, my pet. Let us all hear you.”</p><p>With that, she pulled back and struck Mirima hard on their inner thigh. They let out a sharp cry and red bloomed in the shape of the Lady’s hand. Another blow quickly followed, and another. Mirima yelped and cried out with each one but still bucked their hips toward their Lady, desperate for her touch and for the heat of the next strike. When the entirety of their inner thighs was bright red and near bruising, Galadriel stopped and stroked up and down their legs, cooing as the yelps turned to hot tears at the new friction. </p><p>“It is well you do not have to return soon. You’ll not be fit to ride for a few days and I’m not nearly finished with you.” </p><p>Mirima’s tears hitched and slowed as Galadriel’s hands rested on their hips. Galadriel pressed down and watched how they pressed back against her, their sex on display, flushed and wanting. </p><p>“Are you ready for more, little one?” she asked, stroking their sex gently. </p><p>After a few moments, Mirima gathered their breath and nodded.</p><p>Galadriel smiled serenely and began striking their inner thighs again. Mirima let out a strangled howl and then jerking sobs as the Lady continued to strike the already red flesh, darkening the shade and watching bruises blossom. Mirima was delirious with the mix of pain and satisfaction at being used. They soared, lost in the rhythm of the blows and the knowledge that their Lady held them safe. </p><p>After a time Mirima realized Galadriel had stopped again and instead sat watching them while slowly grazing their tender skin with her fingernails. When she caught Mirima’s eye she bent down and licked a stripe down their thigh. Mirima shivered at the heat of her mouth and the cooling saliva and let their head fall back as the Lady repeated on a new patch of skin. She continued, then splayed a hand over Mirima’s stomach to hold their twitching hips still.</p><p>Mirima calmed, sobs quieting as their Lady tended to them, their abused flesh soothed by her mouth. The Lady moved her hand over their dripping sex and gave an amused huff when Mirima tried in vain to thrust against the pressure as Galadriel kept up the broad strokes of her tongue. </p><p>She paused over the plushest part of their inner thigh and let her breath cool their skin for a moment, letting the anticipation build. </p><p>Then her teeth closed over a mouthful of flesh and she bit down hard. </p><p>Mirima shrieked—the bite felt like a hot brand more than anything else, and the Lady’s tongue laving over the mark did little to sooth it. She pressed down harder against their sex, moved to a new patch of flesh and bit again, smiling against the marks when she felt Mirima grow even wetter.</p><p>Galadriel relented, making hushing sounds against their thigh. She moved her hand in gentle circles against their sex and enjoyed their whimpers and attempts to increase the pressure. When Mirima quieted again, she sat up and looked at her pet, the tear-streaked face and bruised legs, the peaked nipples and trembling stomach. They were lovely. She moved her hand to stroke at the juncture of their hip and smiled indulgently when Mirima whined at the loss of stimulation. </p><p>“Wonderful, pet. I want your mouth when you’re ready.”</p><p>Mirima took a few deep breaths and nodded. Galadriel moved up to straddle her pet’s face. </p><p>“Tongue out, dear-heart,” she murmured. Mirima obeyed and Galadriel lowered herself to make contact. As soon as their tongue brushed the Lady’s folds, Mirima hummed and searched for her clit, flicking back and forth the way their Lady liked. Galadriel moved down further and Mirima pulled her clit into their mouth, sucking gently and being careful not to brush the sensitive flesh with their teeth.</p><p>“Very good, pet.” Galadriel began to ride their face, moving so Mirima’s suction pulled more on her clit as she moved her hips forward and back. Mirima began whining, the expression on their face blissed out with glazed, half-lidded eyes and an open, panting mouth whenever Galadriel pulled back to let them take a breath. Eventually her hips stilled and she let Mirima concentrate their attentions, sucking harder and licking back and forth firmly. Galadriel threw her head back and enjoyed the wet slide of their tongue along her clit and the suction that drew her into Mirima’s hot mouth. She noted with amusement that Mirima was making the same pleased humming sounds they had made at dinner when fed slices of overripe peach. </p><p>As her orgasm approached, she reached down and fisted a hand in Mirima’s hair at the roots, pulling their face even closer and reveling in Mirima’s muffled moan at the mild pain. </p><p>Her hips shuddered involuntarily, tensing as her orgasm began. She kept Mirima pressed against her, riding against their tongue as she climaxed. After a few moments she yanked them away, too sensitive to continue. Galadriel panted and looked down at Mirima. Their brow was creased, eyes closed and mouth open as they gasped, tongue still out and seeking for their Lady’s clit. </p><p>Galadriel laughed, still breathless, and gathered some of her juices on two fingers before rubbing their tongue, gently pushing it back into their mouth. Mirima’s brow smoothed and the pleased humming resumed as they sucked on her fingers and ran their tongue along the pads and between the digits. Galadriel indulged them for a little while, shallowly fucking their mouth as she caught her breath. </p><p>Finally, she released her hold on Mirima’s hair and mouth and moved from her position straddling her pet. Mirima opened their eyes and met her gaze with a dreamy, dopey smile. Galadriel laughed again and began to loose the binding ropes so Mirima could move again. When she was finished, she sat on the bed and gathered Mirima into her lap. She maneuvered them until they straddled her legs and let them bury their face in her neck. She rubbed at the rope marks on their wrists and ankles and slowly stroked up and down their back.</p><p>“Now then pet, you haven’t come yet, have you?”</p><p>A slow head shake was the only response. “Would you like to?” They nodded after a moment of thought and Galadriel smiled. She urged Mirima down until their sex was pressed against the muscle of one thigh, pulling their arms up around her neck. </p><p>“Hold on, dear-heart,” she murmured and then grasped their hips. “Move with me.”</p><p>Mirima gasped and began to thrust against their Lady’s leg. They moaned quietly as they were manhandled to a slower pace, small thrusts with the Lady circling their hips where the pressure was greatest. The clenching pleasure built up in their lower abdomen as Galadriel moved them and steadied their increasingly erratic thrusts. Their sex slid along their Lady’s thigh and Mirima trembled with mingled shame and pleasure at how messy they had gotten her, how much messier they would become. The very idea of soiling someone as pristine as Galadriel—they let out a whine and pressed their open mouth against her neck. </p><p>“No biting,” she reminded them. Mirima nodded and gave a quick kiss in apology. Their head lolled against her shoulder as the pleasure built and Mirima could feel the clenching rhythm of their orgasm begin. </p><p>Gasping, they began to thrust faster and Galadriel pressed her thigh harder against them. Mirima gave out a sharp cry and came, more slick fluid spilling between the two as they jerked in Galadriel’s firm hold. </p><p>Galadriel pet their hair while they caught their breath, aftershocks still twitching them against the mess they had made on Galadriel’s thigh. </p><p>When Mirima had calmed, Galadriel retrieved a pitcher and cloth and cleaned them both up, murmuring gently. She opened a jar of cooling salve and coaxed Mirima to lay back and spread their legs again so she could apply some to the red and bruised flesh. Unable to resist, she pressed against the bite marks just to watch Mirima squirm away, then soothed the renewed throbbing with more salve. Mirima finally opened their eyes and looked at Galadriel, shifting to the side and pleading with a look for her to join them in bed. </p><p>Galadriel relented and settled in next to Mirima. Drawing them into her arms, she kissed their forehead and murmured “You were perfect, little one. Rest now.”</p><p>The two listened to the night sounds and soft moans from their neighbors as they drifted to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>